


You’ll come first, I promise

by Lucivar



Series: praying for love in a lap dance [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, But like super casual eyyy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Jughead Jones, Idiots in Love, POV Alternating, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stripper Betty Cooper, Stripper Jughead Jones, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, Wild Betty Cooper, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar
Summary: Crazy-in-love-but-frustratingly-oblivious stripping couple, Jughead and Betty, try to prove who is better at making the other one scream, in front of witnesses.And also, ill-timed love confessions.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: praying for love in a lap dance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929679
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	You’ll come first, I promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanick/gifts), [babybluue8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluue8/gifts).



> Literally pure fucking (nonsense).

“What a fucking show tonight eh?” Sweet Pea says, rolling his shoulders and grabbing a burger from the pile of food from Pop’s in front of them. “I had three women lick my nipples alone. Jesus, I need a shower and some of Cheryl’s home made soaps slathered all over me.”

It’s three in the morning and Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea and Toni have ordered in from their favourite local twenty-four hour diner to debrief after their twice-weekly show. They are all wearing their after-show clothing, which pretty much means everyone is sitting around unashamedly in black underwear and Betty and Toni are covered in edible shimmery body paint. 

They start their ritual of competing for acknowledgement on who had the worst night (aka the pity award), who had the funniest experience (aka the tell-all-your-friends-over-cocktails award) and who made the most people crazy (aka the crowning glory). 

“You think that’s funny? Some guy dumped a handful of coins in the front of my g-string!” Toni exclaims and then cracks up laughing, “I shook them loose with a strong shimmy.”

Jughead snorts, “Yeah I heard that fucking racket. I wondered what you were doing…coins, eh? What a dickhead.”

“I had a guy propose to me,” Betty offers and she casts her gaze to Jughead to see if he reacts, but he only has eyes for his food as usual. 

Toni, however, boos her.

“Wrong category Betty, this is for hilarity only,” Toni says dismissively, “Not the crazies who all want to fuck you.”

Betty laughs, “Well this guy has apparently gotten his _grandmother’s_ permission to bring me to family dinner.”

“Well Coops, that offer just seems too good to pass up,” Jughead jokes casually, “I mean, you can’t cook to save your miserable life, so how else are you going to get fed?”

Betty bats her eyelashes and looks at Jughead. “By showing up at your door every day, scratching at it and whimpering until you let me in and feed me?”

Jughead smirks and rolls his eyes; he reaches for a burger and starts un-wrapping it. “Yeah that checks out. Speaking of, should I expect you to just sleep over for breakfast at this point? I mean, why don’t you just move in, baby?”

Betty knows that Jughead is joking with her, but she wishes he were serious. “Mmm, yes Jones, I would love to live with you. My very own house-husband, what a treasure. Have a key cut for me immediately!”

“You already have a key, you nuisance.” Jughead shakes his head, eyes shining, and flips her the bird.

“But I will stay over tonight, in any case,” she adds and Jughead grins. 

“Fine, but I’m little spoon tonight,” Jughead insists with a smirk at her furious expression, “You always take the prime position.”

“Are you two dating now, or is this your normal sexless relationship bullshit?” Toni snarls pointing between them. 

Jughead and Betty stare at each other momentarily before he says with a casual shrug, “Nah, we are just best friends with domestic benefits.”

Toni and Sweet Pea share an annoyed look followed by an elaborate eye roll. 

“Fucking hell,” Sweet Pea groans, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You two are honestly impossible. You’re practically dating!”

Betty makes a “pshhhh” noise because she so desperately needs to cover up the fact that she has been slowly creeping into Jughead’s life for the past four years with the hope that he will just accept her as an immovable part of his existence.

“Anyway, back to business. I had someone tell me to bend over and call them daddy,” Jughead states with a laugh. 

“ _You_ call _them_ daddy?” Betty giggles, “Were they daddy material?”

“Interested, are you?” Jughead jokes. 

Betty tosses her hair and grins at him, “You know I’m not the submissive type, Jones. That’s why so many of our partner dances end up with us biting each other.”

Toni barks a laugh. “Oh _that’s_ why, is it?”

Betty and Jughead share a look and shrug. “Yeah why else would it be?”

“Because you guys are desperate to touch each other,” Sweet Pea points out, completely unreasonably. 

Toni nods with a grin. “Yeah I mean both of you are so hot for each other and you both are too stubborn to admit it.”

Betty snorts and Jughead rolls his eyes. They both blush, however.

Toni looks on in interest, a shark-like grin appearing on her face. 

“Oh,” she says with a note of intrigue, “Are you going to admit you’re interested in taking it further?”

“Of course not, Antoinette,” Jughead admonishes, looking away. “Coops has such shit taste in guys, she would never look my way.”

“Hey!” Betty exclaims, annoyed, “Your hussies aren’t much to write home about either Jones! Why do you always bring me home on Christmas, or to your Jones family birthday parties huh?”

Jughead shrugs and says nonchalantly, “Because Jellybean is super attached to you and I would do anything for my sister.”

“Aww, that’s almost believable,” Toni croons, eyes wicked. 

“Good idea though,” Sweet Pea commends with a slow, dramatic clap, “Using his sister as a deflection for his own deep love for Betty.”

Betty looks at Jughead who rolls his eyes, looking pissed off.

“I’m voting for Sweet Pea’s nipples,” Jughead states, effectively cutting off that line of conversation. 

Toni and Betty nod in agreement. “Works for us.”

“Yes!” Sweet Pea cheers and takes the celebratory cupcake. 

“Okay, I’m bowing out of the last round because I think I was a bit off my game tonight because of the coin thing,” Toni says, ushering them to speak with her hand.

“Fair,” Sweet Pea concedes, “I don’t think I’ve got much on this one either to be honest Topaz. A girl screamed because I went close to her.” He looks around the room and winces at the expressions on their faces before adding hastily, “In a good way, I promise!”

Sweet Pea squeals in a high-pitched voice and shakes his whole body as if in tween-concert level excitement. Toni snorts and throws a fry at him.

Jughead laughs, “Sure sure. Girls only react like that to you in your dreams.”

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes and retorts, “Okay what happened to you then smart ass?”

“I had someone write and read me out a fucking poem,” Jughead says smugly. Betty watches as his eyes flick to hers as if in a dare. “It was called, “Grind on me” and it was very graphic.”

He lifts up his burger then thinks twice and pauses slightly to say, “At one point in the poem I was supposed to drip melted wax on myself.”

Betty cackles (but is already imagining the wax dripping over Jughead’s abs and gets a little warm - _mmm all the groves it would dip into_ ), “Oh that’s too good!” 

“What about you, Betts?” Toni asks her, around a mouthful of burger.

Betty takes an invigorating sip of chocolate milkshake, humming in pleasure as the rich sweetness hits her empty stomach. “I think I made some poor guy come in his jeans during my partner dance with Jones. HA! He’s going to have an uncomfortable trip home.”

Jughead snorts, “Are you sure it wasn’t because of me, Coops? I’ve got a body to die for, let’s be honest here. You can barely keep your eyes off me. Plus we all know I’m the better stripper between the two of us.”

Betty flips him the bird, annoyed she’s chewing on a French fry at the moment of insult so she can’t form a retort without spraying him with food. Not sexy.

Toni ignores Jughead, laughs delightedly and leans over to hi-five her. “I love it when they lose it completely, it makes me feel insanely powerful.”

“It’s so much easier for you ladies,” Sweet Pea grumbles around his burger. “You just have to have your ass out or your cleavage in a guy’s face and he’s gonna get hard.”

“You don’t,” Toni points out with raised eyebrows. She chews thoughtfully on a French fry. “Not that I would go there anyway, you all know I’ve only got eyes for one person.”

Toni once grinded on a hot redhead during a show of theirs a few years ago and finished the night by professing her love dramatically. Her and Cheryl have been together ever since.

“Yeah but that’s because we’re friends and we hang out together all the time, mostly naked. I’m immune to your bodies,” Sweet Pea says with a shrug and then, with a sly smirk, “Unlike Jughead, who gets hard every time he looks at Betty.”

Betty feels her heart stutter in her chest as she looks at Jughead. He catches her eye and gives her an arrogant smirk.

Jughead laughs and waves his burger around. “You’re confused Sweet. It’s Coops who moans and eye-fucks me whenever I take off my shirt.”

_Don’t give him the satisfaction of reacting._

Betty shrugs nonchalantly, but her heart is racing in her chest, “I mean, I’ll admit to the eye-fucking because you’ve got _abs covered in delicious tattoos,_ Jones, but not the moaning. I think that’s in your head. What’s it called? Oh yeah: wishful thinking.”

He tucks his hand under his chin and leans across to her with an innocent smile on his face. “You sure about that Coops? Today in our show when you tore my shirt off me, I was convinced I heard you make this sound like “unnghh” like you wanted to lick _my_ nipples.”

She grins and waves her hand at him dismissively, because there is no way on this sweet earth that she is going to admit that she wants to fuck Jughead Jones’s brains out and then take him to dinner. Fuck, sleep, eat, repeat. With him. Forever.

She’s been in love with Jughead since she first saw him. He exudes the delicious kind of confidence she wants to rub herself all over. His sense of humour makes her cry with laughter (and want) and she’s happier when she’s fighting with him than when she’s talking to anyone else. 

The only thing is, Betty is fairly convinced that Jughead only wants to torture her, because he’s constantly picking fights with her and trying to get her so riled up she lashes out. 

He’s never sweet with her unless she’s in trouble. They work a lot of late and stressful nights and some situations can get downright aggressive. 

Once, some girl nearly punched Betty for grinding on Jughead. Luckily Jughead noticed and took it on the chin – so to speak – for her. Afterwards he had let her take care of him and was really sweet about it. 

Another time, a guy Betty was dancing on got really handsy and despite telling him to stop, he didn’t listen. Toni had come flying out of fucking nowhere with a hammer fist to the guy’s skull, and Jughead had picked her up and lifted her out of the situation and held her while she raged and shivered from the shock. He was also really sweet about that too, brushing her hair off her face and kissing her forehead and temples with such tenderness. That night they slept together, with him as the big spoon and almost every night following they slept together (for comfort and nothing else, obviously). She now falls asleep with him whispering cute nonsense to her and stroking her hair. 

But that’s about it. 

Normally, Jughead elbows her out the way, tickles her until she kicks him, hisses sexual innuendos to her on stage while she’s trying to dance, tells her she’s the worst stripper he’s ever seen and patronisingly offers her dance tips. He disagrees with everything she suggests (particularly choreography) and there was a period for six months when they couldn’t dance with together because they would just start biting each other. 

Yeah, she didn’t say that their relationship was normal. 

“Well, do you want me to run my tongue along them now and we can see just who makes the weird little noises?” she suggests and watches in delight when his eyes darken. Ah, fuck; she loves to get him all riled up.

“Why don’t you both lick each other’s nipples and then Toni and I can just assess who is gagging for it more,” Sweet Pea says casually, stuffing fries into his mouth, humming in pleasure.

“Yeah, but I mean, just don’t let it take all night,” Toni says with a note of boredom in her tone before yawning hugely. “I have to get home to my love.”

Betty shrugs, fairly certain she can remain silent and unmoved while watching Jughead lave her breast. She feels a tremor go through her but decides to ignore it. “Yeah, I’ve got no issue with it. What do you say, Jones?”

He raises both eyebrows at her incredulously. “Cooper, do you think you’re going to be able to stop yourself from _climbing_ me, like those poles you so love to wrap your sexy legs around, after I trace circles around you with my tongue and bring your nipple to a stiff peak?” His voice is deliciously dark and she wants to swim in it. 

Betty crosses her legs and squeezes her inner thighs together tightly. She pitches her voice low and stares into his eyes, “Do you think you’re going to stop imagining my tongue tracing circles around the head of your cock instead of your chest?”

She is pleased that his left eyebrow twitches slightly. 

_Ah, so the man is not made of ice._

“Well,” Sweet Pea announces, clapping his hands together once. “Only one way to find out. Who wants to go first?”

“Jones already has his tits out in the breeze, so I’ll _climb_ him like he wants me to,” Betty says with sass and crawls over to him on all fours, making a show of licking her lips while maintaining direct eye contact.

Jughead smirks at her and runs his hands over his built chest and abs before raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Fuck it if she isn’t getting all hot over this. 

~~~

Watching Betty crawl over to him with that delectable curve in her back (that he is not dreaming about running his tongue over), looking at him like she wants to devour him is probably one of the hottest things he’s ever seen her do. And he’s seen her do a lot of stupidly sexy things, but this is the first directed at him and _for_ him. 

Normally, Betty Cooper is impossible. 

She always has her hands all over him and she’s warded off too many potential sexual partners to count because she’s too perfect for words. Her sassy little quips make him want to ravish her mouth just to feel her words on his lips. She’s bossy and a fucking tease and he would sell his soul to the devil just to have her look at him like that in real life and not as part of a fucking dare. 

But Jughead can’t get Betty to do anything without taunting her. 

She runs her fingernails across his lower abs whenever they are together and he’s not giving her his undivided attention ( _like, hello Betty darling, I am not your property! But I can be if you want…the position is open for you…_ ), she’s always smelling his clothes and sniffing at his skin like he has some sort of body odour problem and sometimes she just speaks to him in movie quotes (which he loves, but wishes she wouldn’t deflect). She also goes out of her way to correct his body rolls, which he purposefully fucks up to this day just to see her cast her eyes to the heavens and feel her run her hands along his naked hips (“Jones,” she purrs in his ear, “Let me show you how _real_ strippers move their bodies.” And then she moves her body against his and he’s lost). 

There was that time when he was so desperately (and obviously) in love with her and insanely jealous of the guy he thought she was dating that all their dancing descended into fights, which then led to them taking literal chunks out of each other. Still, having her teeth sink into him in anger was way hotter than any sex he’s had before in his life. But that six month period was the worst, because then Sweet Pea danced with Betty and it drove him mental, so he knew he had to pull his shit together, slap on a mask of cultivated indifference so he wouldn’t fuck her on stage in front of a bunch of on-lookers. 

So he can’t let her see how he feels because there is no way she would let him dance with her again, and being close to her is everything. 

She crawls over his elongated legs and he can feel her smooth inner thighs brush the outside of his own and he’s chanting in his head to stop himself from getting hard over this. 

Quite obviously, Jughead has imagined Betty Cooper crawling over him in too many different scenarios to count. 

He’s desperate for her to admit that their relationship is more than them just using each other for creature comforts. He fucking wants everything and this whole scenario is going to screw with his head if he has to go back to sleeping next to her platonically, whispering how much he loves her against her ear as she falls asleep. 

“Mmm,” she purrs and licks her lips. It’s a look he’s seen many times before, but her actively staring at his body with lust in her eyes sans distractions is frankly unusual. 

Betty sits her ass on his thighs with the kind of pressure that makes him say “oof”. She grins lasciviously at him. 

He can feel the smoothness of her ass cheeks and the lace edging of her g-string on his legs and he’s gagging for more. But he sits there so she can’t cry foul for touching her more than she wants in this bet. 

Betty evidently cares naught for boundaries and runs her greedy fingers up his washboard abs, dipping her fingertips in to each groove and he has his lips clamped shut hard so he can’t make a sound.

“You have such a hot body, Jones,” she whispers as she strokes his chest. “I love watching it move. I wish you could move it over me in the same way that you dance.”

He _is legally required_ to back chat, because he can never let her have the last word, so he quips (breathlessly), “Oh yeah Coops? Want me to roll and thrust over your exquisite body?”

She moans and her fingers dig into his chest, eyes dark with lust and he’s drunk on it. 

“Ref,” Jughead asks Toni and Sweet Pea, with a sassy tone of voice, “Is Betty allowed to moan when she touches me?”

Sweet Pea and Toni share an indecipherable glance. Sweet Pea actually rolls his eyes. 

“What do you guys want?” Toni asks calmly, but she’s gritting her teeth so hard that Jughead thinks that they might shatter. 

Betty doesn’t take her eyes from his face when she says, smirking, “Let me moan when I run my tongue all over Jones’s body, he’s too hot and I can’t stop myself.”

He wishes she would stop making fun of this situation when he’s desperate for her to mean it for real.

Sweet Pea smirks, “Yeah we know you’re obsessed with him, Betty.”

Betty’s lip quirks up at the side and he has no idea how to decipher her expression. 

Toni snorts, “Jug, you cool with it?”

“Yeah, whatever,” he snarls and watches with pleasure as Betty’s eyes darken. 

She grins at him. “Say it Jones. Tell me you want me gawking and purring all over your ripped body.”

He says nothing and shakes his head. 

“Come on,” she cajoles with a wicked grin and she has to stop fucking talking because it’s driving him wild, “Haven’t you dreamt about me fawning over all the work you’ve put into this hot sculpted form of yours?”

Of course he has, but she will never know that. 

He smirks at her. “Whatever does it for you, Coops. You know I’m here to enable your every desire.”

Her eyes flash and there’s a beat of silence before she lowers her head to his nipple and licks him with the flat of her tongue. 

Jughead can hear her moaning, but it’s so terribly realistic ( _is she actually enjoying this?_ ) that he closes his eyes in pleasure and fantasises for a moment that it’s real. He can feel the wet stripes that her tongue leaves behind as she laves him and he wrenches his eyes open, afraid he’s going to miss the whole thing.

As his eyes open he sees her own green ones are locked on his, and laughter is sparkling in their depths. 

She will be the literal death of him, but it’s the perfect way to go.

He recites every poem he can think of while he watches her, trying to detach himself from the situation wherein Betty fucking Cooper is trying to make _him_ scream and it slowly renders him insane.

After a few minutes of her sweet torture, he clears his throat so his voice doesn’t break when he says, “My turn, Coops.”

She looks disappointed and he hates that this is all for the bet, because if not, he would let her do whatever and put her tongue wherever she wanted to. 

“Now let me get my mouth on your breasts,” he says huskily. 

She shivers delightedly and undoes her string bikini in one swift movement. 

Jughead swiftly forces himself to _shut the fuck up_ because he has never seen her breasts naked and this fucking close to him ever, and he wants to grab them and massage each with his fingers.

She arches against him and presses her breasts towards his face. He takes pleasure in rubbing his stubble lightly over the already stiff peaks before he darts his tongue out to touch her nipple. She makes a small quickly-stifled mewling noise that thrills him. 

_Oh, so you do feel something, Betty Cooper? You’re not just a wild ice queen, with whom I am desperately in love?_

He’s so hard for her noises and so desperate to believe that she’s into him that he wraps his mouth around her nipple and sucks lightly. 

“Cheater,” she gasps accusingly, arching in his lap and it’s so fucking erotic that he hisses against her breast. 

He sucks on her nipple again because she hasn’t told him to stop, and in fact it feels like she is _encouraging him_ digging her fingers rhythmically into his shoulders as if pulling him on top of her. 

He’s trying to lock down every single feeling he’s ever had for her, but as his tongue traces her nipple, she bites her lip and her eyelashes flutter and he feels insane with both power and lust for her. 

She’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and her grinding in his lap and threading her hands in his hair is sending electric tingles skating across his skin. 

He needs more, he has to have more. 

Jughead licks Betty’s nipple and is rewarded when she grinds her hips in his lap. He can feel the heat emanating from her and he’s desperate to feel how wet she is, with his fingers, tongue or cock, he just imagines that sinking into her would be sublime. 

_Don’t moan, Jones,_ he chants loudly in his head while his hands snake up to capture both of her breasts.

They’re so soft yet firm and the whole thing is too perfect, save for the fact that they are driving each other wild on the floor of their dressing room with Toni and Sweet Pea nearby, chatting about something inane. 

Jughead switches breasts, enjoying how perky and swollen Betty’s nipple is when he lets go. She has her fingernails hooked into his shoulder and her head is tilted back, exposing the arch of her throat. He’s desperate to lick it and to mark her as his. 

Her golden hair cascades behind her and Jughead is again struck by how _gorgeous_ Betty Cooper is; no one will ever compare to her in any sense.

He thinks he hears a small whimper escape her lips and he licks and kisses her nipples, fluttering his fingers in a way to make her tremble. 

As he traces his tongue over her perfect breasts Betty starts to rock more and more erratically in his lap. Each roll of her hips caresses his erection so lightly but so profoundly that he is desperate for more. 

She presses down on him hard and flips her hair forward, so she’s impossibly close and staring directing down at him. Her eyes are liquid green and she licks her pouty lips.

He releases a desperate moan that practically reverberates around the room and Betty stills.

~~~

“I think I just won, Jones,” Betty says primly, straightening her spine so that her breasts curve away from him. She turns to the adjudicators, who shake their heads in unison at this disgraceful situation. 

Toni looks frustrated, but not in a sexual way. In fact, she snarls at them, “You two are actually idiots though. It’s lucky you’re both so hot otherwise you’d never make any money.”

“Hey!” Jughead protests loudly, “There was nothing in the rules that said we couldn’t get aroused, I mean, you should see how fucking wet Coops is right now- I can feel her through my underwear-,”

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea says tauntingly, “But you’re as stiff as a board, dude, so I think this is one of those pot/kettle moments.”

Toni hums thoughtfully, “You know, Jones does have a point. Ha! Get it?”

Sweet Pea shoots her a look and picks up his milkshake. 

“Okay, okay,” Toni laughs holding up her hands, “No blatant sexual humour from me. Look, my view on this is that this whole thing is not really a fair fight. I mean, Betty has it worse because she’s got to be more sensitive than Jughead…”

“Hey!” Jughead says indignantly, “I’m sensitive!”

“Yeah, emotionally, sure,” Sweet Pea retorts and then turns back to Toni, “Go on my dear, I think you were just about to revolutionise this competition.”

“How about instead of noises, because I think that could be a bit unfair, we make it a race to the first orgasm,” Toni suggests with a small twitch of her lips. “First person to get the other one to come is the winner.”

“I thought this was about proving our stripping prowess,” Betty points out, in what she thinks is a reasonable tone of voice. 

Jughead chuckles underneath her and she can feel his laughter vibrate through her body, setting her teeth on edge. “I think it started because you want to tear my clothes off and get your mouth all over my sculpted body.”

Betty sniffs elegantly, “I think you’ll find, Jones, that you want stick your face in between my breasts because that one dance move I do on your lap seems to drive you crazy.”

She arches her back and shimmies slightly, eyes sparkling with delight as Jughead’s gaze drops lower and then rapidly back up to meet her own. He snarls at her, flushed. She blows him a kiss, immensely pleased. 

“So,” Toni says slowly and as if she’s trying to get their attention, “Are we in agreement here?”

Betty falters for a moment. If she crosses this line then she’s never going to get over her insane and unrequited obsession with the man underneath her. All she will dream about forever more is the feel of him inside her and the _look_ in his eyes as he makes her come. 

“Scared you’re going to love the feel of it, Coops?” Jughead’s expression is fathomless. 

She turns her face so that their lips brush accidentally and he shudders underneath her. 

_Delicious. Quiver for me, Juggie._

“Yeah,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes and putting a worried but innocent look on her face. “Because, like, whatever would I do if I became addicted to your cock?”

She thinks she hears him inhale sharply and his stomach muscles tense slightly under her hand, the only indication that her words reached into his thick skull.

He pulls his lips back to bare his teeth at her and then she watches him school his expression into that indifferent smirk she sees him wear so often. “I’m pretty accommodating babe, I’m sure I could free up some time in my schedule to enable you, like I do with everything else you need, apparently.”

“Oh my god!” Toni interrupts loudly. “Can you two dickheads either consent to this, or fuck each other so that Sweet Pea and I can go home and sleep?”

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea says, folding his arms, “Like it’s weirdly hot watching the two of you tear strips off each other, but banging one out will probably improve group dynamics.”

“Fine,” Betty says, staring into Jughead’s eyes, watching for any sign that he feels the same way about her. “I consent.”

“Me too,” Jughead says stiffly underneath her. “Rules?”

“Anything goes, Jones,” Toni says, shrugging. “Look, I don’t actually fucking care, but if we don’t sit here and force this to happen, will it ever happen?”

Betty has no idea what she’s talking about.

“No oral,” Betty snarls, “Too easy.”

“Because the thought of me kneeling in front of you, mouth on your pussy, making direct eye contact will drive you over the edge too quickly?” Jughead smirks and she wants to bite him so hard he whimpers. 

“No, because I might fall in love with you while you’re between my thighs,” she quips, because he’s fucking right and she needs to deflect. His eyes narrow in displeasure and she can’t tell what he’s upset about.

“Urgh, you two are such morons,” Toni yells and throws a balled up serviette at them in frustration. 

“Well what are you both waiting for?” Sweet Pea smirks. “Y’all want me to get a fucking starting gun so you can commence with a bang?” 

Betty snorts softly and then whispers against Jughead’s soft lips, “I’m going to win this Jones.”

Jughead’s lips curve into a smirk and he runs his fingers lightly up her naked torso and she presses herself into his hands and moans loudly. He feels his cock twitch involuntarily, and so does Betty. She grins at him in challenge. 

“You’ll come first, I promise,” Jughead hisses at her, eyes flashing in defiance. 

“I’m going to make you choke on your fucking words, Jones,” she promises him, cracking her knuckles and limbering up in preparation as if she’s going to wrestle him WWE style. 

“Ah, just a suggestion guys, how about you use each other’s first names?” Toni says nonchalantly and pulls something out of her bag. “Might add to the thrill because you always use last names or your stripper names.”

“Unless, you’re cool with making it really impersonal,” Sweet Pea adds with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He grins at whatever Toni shows him and gives her two thumbs up. “Like I hear that some people get really hot over that.”

Jughead reaches up and fists his hands into Betty’s hair and pulls her lips towards his, whispering his provocative words over her beautiful mouth, “Betty, you’re going to come apart on my cock, babe.”

Betty moans slightly at the sound of her name being teased against her lips. Jughead’s lips curve into a smirk. 

Betty runs her fingers up and over his tense chest. “Oh Juggie, I am dying for the feel of you inside me.”

The look in his eyes makes her believe that he is dying to give it to her.

~~~

Jughead, having been given the green light, pulls Betty into his arms and kisses her. She makes a noise of surprise against his mouth, but she opens her lips, deepening the kiss. 

Their breath mingles and the humidity that has been surrounding them intensifies, so all Jughead can feel over his body is _her:_ her breath, her smooth legs and her nails as they pierce his skin, insistently. 

He wonders if this whole time Betty has been begging for him to touch her through her body language, while taunting him with her words. 

He’s wild for wanting it to be true. 

Betty hums against his mouth and the vibration sends shivers coursing through him; Jughead is shaking with the effort of not going too fast. If this is the only time he and Betty are to have sex, he wants her to adore it. 

Like he adores her.

Her lips are soft and pouty, yet she never yields. His Betty is a wild cat and she has no shame in taking her pleasure from him; nibbling at his lips making him moan and running her hands and nails lightly down his chest. He’s aware of the sounds he’s making but he doesn’t care; this is Betty freaking Cooper and she is magnificent. 

She purrs deliciously and brushes her tongue against his. 

It’s like a bolt of heat shoots through him and he moans pathetically against her mouth. Jughead catches her expression and feels even more turned on; she’s not smug as he expected, but incredibly aroused. Her pupils are dilated and her expression is awed. He feels delicious for believing that look is entirely for him and exposes her true feelings.

“Please Juggie,” she whispers, eyes molten, and the words lance through his soul. “I’m so wet and ready.”

He fists his hands into her hair in desperation and bucks his hips up to brush his erection along her heat. She’s positively scalding and he needs to be inside her.

Jughead holds Betty against his chest as he spins her around, lowering her gently to the floor. 

“Have you been tested?” she whispers mockingly in his ear, breath curling over the shell cruelly, “Your IQ, I mean… because you sleep with so many hussies.”

Jughead smirks and kisses her neck, sucking lightly on the skin so that she squirms in his arms. She is screeching and scrabbling at him when he lets her go, both of them panting. He sees the red mark his lips made and feels victorious.

_She’s mine._

“You’re the only hussy I’ve slept with in the past two years, babe,” he reminds her of their _unique_ sexless relationship. “But yes, I’ve been tested. Have you?”

“Yes, yes,” she says dismissively, fingers tearing at his underwear in impatience. “Come and give it to me Jones.”

“First names please!” Sweet Pea sings to them and Jughead starts, almost forgetting they had a peculiar audience to this shit show. Betty bares her teeth and snarls at Sweet Pea and Jughead is disturbed for how hot he finds it.

“Fuck me, Juggie,” Betty croons, her long blonde hair haloing her head and he can’t stand how beautiful she is. 

Jughead has never taken his underwear off so fucking fast in his life. He’s hard under Betty’s hungry gaze and turned on by her glazed look. 

“It would be my pleasure,” he growls, voice rough as he tugs off her tiny underwear without ceremony. 

She’s so wet he can see the glistening moisture clinging to her pussy and he moans, wishing he could run his tongue along her seam and taste her. Jughead trails his fingers up Betty’s glorious legs and pulls her hips up to his in one smooth movement, rolling his body against hers. 

Her face twists into a snarl of pleasure and she quips, “Ah so you have been fucking with me all these years, you can body roll very well.”

He hisses in satisfaction as the head of his cock brushes her hot wetness. 

“Yeah I can,” he retorts, caressing her beautiful face with his knuckles. Her eyelashes flutter closed and she’s biting her lip to stop herself from moaning and he’s gone for her. “Can I help it if I just wanted to feel your hot little body grinding against mine?”

She gives him a wicked grin. “You could have just asked me to give you a lap dance, Jon- Juggie, if you felt that way.”

His mind helpfully provides him with a barrage of images of Betty’s previous lap dances, but they’re all for _him_ and she’s naked this time. 

His cock twitches against her entrance and he sees Betty clench her stomach muscles, her whole body shuddering. He can’t wait to make her fall apart around him. 

Jughead grips her hips and slowly enters her, snarling in pleasure as the liquid heat coats and ensnares the head of his cock. 

Betty is biting on her arm, shaking, and her eyes are wild as she stares at him. Jughead knows how hard she can bite, but still wishes that she would sink her teeth into him. He’s just desperate to have any contact she will grant him. 

“Fuck,” she hisses and he knows that was an involuntary reflex, so he revels in it. 

_Ah my ice queen, lose it for me, babe._

She’s trembling around the head of his cock and he’s straining so hard to prevent himself from sinking into her sweet, wet pussy until she demands it. 

“Fuck Betts, you’re gipping me so hard,” Jughead gasps, trembling. 

Betty retorts in anger, “I think it’s just because you’re huge.”

Jughead smirks at her, excitement coursing through him at her words. “Did you just accidentally compliment me?”

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again,” she spits back, clenching her stomach muscles to prevent over stimulation. 

Toni yells at them, cutting through the sheer sweat and tension, “Please fuck her, I want to go home!”

Jughead arcs up at those creepy morons, “Go home then! This is fucking weird!”

“Look at me when you pleasure me, Juggie,” Betty purrs and physically turns his head to face her. Her eyes are bright and there is an edge of danger to them that he fucking loves.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Betts?” he asks as casually as possible.

She smirks and nods her head. “I think I might die if you don’t.”

Betty Cooper is a fucking tease and he is insane for wanting those words to be true.

“I can feel how wet you are for me,” he croons and her eyes flash darkly.

She draws him down to a kiss that is utterly sensual. Her tongue caresses his in ways that makes him wish she had allowed oral, because _holy sin_ Betty could move her body in such delicious ways.

Jughead is gasping helplessly against her mouth and he can feel himself flare inside her and the subsequent tightening of her muscles around him. 

“It’s your sweet imagination Jones,” she whispers and tilts her hips up as if trying to force him deeper into her dripping quim. 

He groans as he thrusts into her fully, feeling her clench around him with such intense pressure and heat. She’s exquisite, arched and screaming underneath him. He wants to drink in her sounds. 

Betty, eyes glazed, wraps her long legs around his waist and holds him inside her. When her eyes meet his, her whole expression is open and filled with pleasure. A humming sound trembles through her and Jughead kisses her beautiful, parted lips. 

“Oh!” He hears her say, very softly against his lips and he feels it course through him and warm him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she says, voice soft and sincere. Her eyes are glistening. 

Jughead believes her; for once she’s not messing with his head.

It’s at this point that he starts reciting the periodic table as he moves agonisingly slowly, thrusting into her up to the hilt. 

“You’re exquisite,” he whispers between soft, messy kisses. 

Betty groans and flicks her hips up, making him brace hard against the ground, desperate to maintain control. 

He’s just hit the transition metals, when he realises that he and Betty haven’t made any sounds for a few moments and are locked in the silent game. 

~~~

Betty is so turned on, she thinks she might explode if Jughead doesn’t _fucking move_ , but there is no way she is going to give him the satisfaction of begging again. She watches him indulgently, as he starts sweating and trembling, desperate to remain still.

“Why haven’t you begged me yet?” Jughead’s voice is strained and raw and she fucking loves it. “What are you reciting?”

She bares her teeth and moans as he thrusts into her again. His cock sears through her making her shudder and gasp despite herself. “The entire script of Reservoir Dogs.”

He chokes near her hair and she watches as he pulls back and looks deep into her eyes. It's his favourite Tarantino film and she's watched it with him in bed countless times. Save for his panting, Jughead is still, buried deep inside her and staring at her with an unreadable expression. His chest is glistening with sweat and it’s delicious looking. 

Betty can feel his rigid length inside her and is desperate for more friction. Through gritted teeth she snarls a quote at him, “Well? Are you going to bark all day little doggie or are you going to bite?”

“Fuck,” Jughead hisses. She flexes her hips and Jughead stays impossibly still. She can feel how hard he is and it delights her.

Jughead makes pained, keening sound and then blurts, “Betts, please…”

“Giving up, Jones?” Betty purrs tauntingly, “Too easy!”

“FUCKING FIRST NAMES,” Toni shrieks in frustration and then says to Sweet Pea, “Sorry, no twos. Go fish.”

“Are you guys playing cards?” Betty screeches at them, not wanting to think about the implications of this whole situation while she is skewered on Jughead’s dick. 

“Yeah, we got exasperated with the lack of action and have moved on to high-stakes cards,” Sweet Pea jokes, not even bothering to look their way, eyes trained on his hand. 

“Betty, would you pay attention just to me for once in your goddamn life?” Jughead snarls at her, interrupting their conversation. 

“What do you mean, idiot?” she snarls back, irate, her head whipping towards him. “I always pay attention to you, Jones!”

“FIRST NAMES!” yell Sweet Pea and Toni in unison. 

“Got any kings?” She hears Toni say.

She feels the head of Jughead’s cock flare inside her and she knows she’s insane for wanting this so badly.

“Jughead,” she says through gritted teeth. “There is no one in this world that I pay attention to more than I do to you.”

He stares at her darkly and she rolls her eyes. He thrusts in to her making her cry out and grip his arms tightly. 

“I come over at your beck and fucking call, I am your date whenever you can’t find someone better, I sleep in your bed because you beg me and I tutor your sister for free because you once asked me to.” She’s hot all over, trembling and angry. “It’s you who can’t have a conversation with me without trying to piss me off.”

“Betty,” he declares, thrusting into her again as she clutches at him desperately, “I ask you over because I want you to be there. I want you to meet my family because you’re my favourite person in the whole fucking world and I love sleeping next to you. Sue me!”

She snarls of frustration, because everything sounds fine when he’s talking. “So why do you want to torment me?”

He thrusts into her again and it feels like perfection and she can’t stand how much she wants this forever. 

“Because I want you to _notice_ me.”

His words make her feel overwhelmed.

“Jughead,” she hisses, fuming and emotional, “You’re the only person whose opinion I care about. I come over because I love spending every waking moment with you. I do this job just because I can’t stand not seeing you. You’ll always come first, no matter what.”

Jughead gasps and looks at her like she’s the last slice of cake left in the world. “Fucking hell Betts, I’m madly in love with you.”

His words course through her and set fire to her from the inside out, making her feel light and delicious. 

Despite that, she would hate it if he were joking, so she laughs and quips, “Guys will say anything to get that home run.”

Cock pushed so deep into her that she could barely move, Jughead’s face cracks into an ear-splitting grin. “Holy hell Betty Cooper, you are actually insane and I’m so fucking into it.”

The fact that he could be telling the truth his her like a mallet and she's overcome. 

“You’re impossible,” she hollers at him, cat-spitting mad, writhing underneath his hot, taut body. “It makes me crazy how much I love you, Jughead Jones.”

Jughead sighs and buries his face into her hair, breathing deeply. His voice is soft when it curls over her ear. “You love me?”

“Head over fucking heels for you,” she retorts and Jughead silences her through messy, desperate kisses that thrill her beyond their sexiness. The look in his eyes makes her feel sparkly and the whole illicitness of hiding her emotions from him dissolves. 

“Me too. I love you,” he whispers hoarsely in her ear, thrusting into her. 

She feels it wash over her, each thrust spiralling her further out of control, his words caressing her soul.

“I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you,” she confesses, tears welling in her eyes as he drives into her, hard. 

Jughead’s hands dance across her skin softly, soothing her and she feels a beautiful sense of elation flood her when he says, “I know that exact moment, because I have been gone for you since then too.”

Jughead lifts her upright into his lap so he can kiss her. He’s so strong as he lifts her hips and thrusts his upward, cock brushing her g-spot and she shivers, staring deep in to his eyes she wants to drown in the endless azure.

She’s so high and so emotional, with Jughead crooning lovingly at her and driving relentlessly into her aching quim that when she feels his cock thicken inside her, she is forced to the precipice in a ragged moment. 

When Betty comes she feels it like trillions of fireworks inside of her; her world a riot of colours as she gasps, “Juggie, I fucking love you!”

Jughead pulls her into his shoulder and snarls his own release, pushing himself deeply inside her, running his fingers through her hair and groaning, “Betts, you’re my forever.”

They breathe into each other, eyes locked as they relax, trembling from the aftermath of years of pent up feelings and frustrations and the incredible release that they finally found in each other’s arms. 

The room is silent save for their soft sighs and their hums of pleasure as they kiss each other into breathlessness again. 

“I think those two idiots left,” Jughead points out between kisses. 

Betty laughs, “Come on Jug, Toni was right, we are absolute fools for not making a move for so long.”

Jughead chuckles, but he’s so delighted by everything, so in love with her, that he is fully willing to accept how much of an idiot he has been for not ravishing his wild partner before tonight. 

“Sorry for the ill-timed love confessions,” he whispers against her lips. 

Betty shakes her head, eyes wide. “Never apologise for telling me something so gorgeous and profound. I’ve been dreaming about you saying those words for a long time.”

“I have said them to you,” he grumbles, flushing, “In your ear at night.”

Betty snorts, “Yeah Jones, that doesn’t count. You know I sleep like the dead.”

“I know,” he confesses, “I wasn’t ready to tell you how sexy and amazing you are.”

“Neither,” she says softly and they rest in their tangled embrace for a little longer, breathing each other in. 

They take their time getting dressed, in between feeling each other up and making out fiercely and after a while Betty and Jughead slowly make their way to the car park, holding hands for the first time ever. 

“So, are you still good to come to my dad’s birthday party this weekend?” Jughead asks casually. 

Betty gives him a wicked grin and says, “Yeah, I can’t let FP down, he specifically asked me to attend. Plus Jellybean is expecting me.”

Jughead rolls his eyes at her giggles and draws her in to his chest, humming in pleasure as she fits so perfectly against him. He kisses her laughing mouth, internally shaking his head about how much he loves this crazy woman. 

“Are you coming back to mine?” Jughead asks through kisses. 

“Don’t I always?” Betty giggles and he feels elated. “Plus this time, I want us to have sex without Go Fish being involved.”

"I wonder if there is such thing as strip Go Fish?" Jughead jokes and then snorts, “Yeah but, I meant you coming over as my girlfriend or whatever?”

“Ooh the whatever sounds intriguing,” Betty smirks, wrapping a leg around him and pressing herself flush against his body. “I’m here for it.”

Jughead rolls his eyes and stares at his impossible, gorgeous _whatever_ and states, “I don’t want you ever leaving. You move in from today.”

When Betty looks at him, her eyes are sparkling in amusement. “Have I ever left you, Jones?”

“First names please!” Jughead cries in imitation of Sweet Pea and Toni. She snorts and digs her fingers sharply into his sides.

“Now that I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted, why would I ever leave?” Her words are spoken with mirth, but her eyes are sincere and soft. He thrills at the idea of forever with her.

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear, Coops.”


End file.
